


Retrieval of Mind

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has lost his innocence, and struggles to deal with it.</p><p>Art by: Elfqueen55</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrieval of Mind

How does one go about getting back what is lost?

The innocence is gone, and now you deal with its aftermath.

A mere experiment, is that all that I truly felt?

Did I fail so horribly?

My mind is chaos now.

I long to retrieve its sanity.

For I do not know who I am.


End file.
